


【y2】花火(Fin.)

by Torres1124



Category: Y2 磁石 SN 櫻二
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:55:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25238077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Torres1124/pseuds/Torres1124
Summary: 。设定:非典型花吐症。吐的是烟花，还会哑火。(别笑别笑是个传统的故事！真的！)。鸣谢: 川宝
Relationships: Ninomiya Kazunari & Sakurai Sho





	【y2】花火(Fin.)

**Author's Note:**

> 。设定:非典型花吐症。吐的是烟花，还会哑火。
> 
> (别笑别笑是个传统的故事！真的！)
> 
> 。鸣谢: 川宝

1.

樱井医生来到这个村的时候，一年一度的花火大会刚刚结束。

山里的秋来得比东京早，半夜还起了大风。樱井本是一个雷打不动稳睡的人，奈何山风剐蹭窗户的声响比雷声还大，他起了好几回，耗尽大半胶布才把窗户封死。

第二天一早醒来，脑袋昏沉到两瓶薄荷油都救不回来。刷牙刷到一半，牙膏蹭到手忙脚乱才捯饬好的领带上，出门前抬手想喝咖啡，失手打翻马克杯，溅了一裤腿污渍。

……真不想出诊啊。

樱井旋开宿舍把手，准备锁门。一转身，门把上挂有一个原木色袋子。他翻开，干贝裹挟着海风的气息扑面而来。

这在山里是稀缺货，樱井醒了神，晚上煲汤可以洒一些提鲜。——尽管他更喜欢新鲜贝类。

在袋子左上角，还有一朵大头笔画好的樱花，樱花开得小小朵，好在樱井医生眼尖，发现了。他抿了抿嘴，想抑制住向上翘起的嘴角：

是那个小朋友啊。

2.

二宫和也是诊所里的常驻病号，也是这个村里为数不多的年轻娃娃。

说病号其实不准确，只是，二宫的体质和其他人不大一样。

他自出生以来，就是花吐症患者。

不过，跟小说里描述的悲情单相思主角不同。二宫并不会因为思虑过重、吐瓣病亡。发病期一般为每晚的8：00-11：00，咳出物是星火，洒向天空，会化为烟花。

病症是在二宫零岁三个月时发现的：

有天夜醒，二宫所在的婴儿房传来几声啼哭。随着声音由小转大，哭声闹醒了住家阿姨。她本想着可能是孩子饿了，便起身去厨房温牛奶。

突然，婴儿房传来一声巨响：

啪啦——biu~砰！

住家阿姨甩掉奶瓶，连忙去婴儿房看个究竟：

娃没事，就是天花板烧穿了洞，隐隐约约还传开一阵炭烤味。地上散落着星子，扑腾了几下，又消失了。

后来把二宫抱去检查，除了口腔内壁有轻微灼伤，其他功能都没有太大的异常。

私立医院的医生爷爷笑眯眯地抓起小二宫的手:

“缺陷是用错地方的特点。孩子有这样的特点，其实不一定是坏事呀。”

好像有道理。随着二宫慢慢长大，在专业的医疗指导下，他可以用意识进行一定的控制。

到了晚上，若是咽喉部出现异物感，他可以先把小星星聚拢起来，再找一块空旷的地方把星星扔到天上，这些亮闪闪的什物会在夜空里幻化成花火。

二宫在成长，肺活量和身体情况也随之变化。盛放在夜空里的花火，体积越来越大，形态也越来越绚烂和多元化了。

但毕竟市区有烟火管制，加上二宫家的大人常年忙于海事工作，不可能会为了一个特殊体质的孩子搁置其他事情。所以，在二宫5岁的时候，家人把孩子寄放到乡下—— 一个老龄化严重的内陆乡村。

不过，就像医生爷爷说的，缺点在“对”的地方，会变成优势。因为二宫，原本停办的花火大会重新开了起来，大会的规模也随着时间的推移而越来越宏大。

这几年，返乡游子专程挑这个时间点探亲，外地的游客也会趁假期参与其中，感受山野风情。

樱井和上一任下乡医生对接的时候，专门翻了二宫以前的病历本。春、秋、冬三季病症不明显，每晚咳出的小小星火会收集起来，存进火种灯里。等到夏天花火大会，就作为暖场小特效用。发病较为严重的夏季，有花火大会。——开办的时间刚好和他花吐症发病较重的时期重合，而且因为客流量增大，这两年的花火大会还会进行提前排练。无论是促进乡村旅游业的振兴，还是疏解二宫的病症，这两者都是良性互利的。

坊间传说、汉方合辑、大学去海外交流做的research，甚至当年报道二宫在婴儿时期凭一己之力烧穿屋顶的旧报纸也通通搬出来。樱井莽足了劲做功课，只是能收集到的讯息寥寥。

今天接诊了几位因劳作犯了腰痛的老婆婆，樱井医生的工作量比平时大一些。等稍微闲了，他便一头扎进生僻词和繁杂理论里。不过，看着看着，也不知怎么的就趴在乱糟糟的桌子上，睡着了。

“せんせい？”

二宫本想敲门，拳头一碰上门板，缝隙拉大，樱井熟睡的模样很快地映入二宫眼中。

“せんせい，在上班的时候划水是不对的哦！”

小尖嗓软软糯糯的，把樱井从疲惫的浆糊里扯起来。他揉了揉眼睛，好半天，才从臂弯里抬起头：

“小鬼，那么早就来啦？”

“放学的时候刚好赶上电车，来得早了些。”二宫挠了挠头，从书包里掏出一个油纸包好的咖喱面包:“请せんせい吃下午茶！”

“谢——谢——”

樱井打了一个大哈欠，两手往上升，抻了抻懒腰。顺手把桌上的资料拨到一边，掏出手电筒和压舌板：

“来吧，例行检查。”

“张嘴，啊——”

上上下下看了一番，樱井还问了一些很常规的问题，像是“咳出的小星星有什么变化吗？”、“有没有烫伤灼伤？”、“有好好做收集吗？”之类的话，中间也穿插着“今天作业难不难？”、“有没有认真念书？”之类的家常。

二宫如实回答了，顺便补了一句“せんせい真的跟爸爸好像哦。”

“别乱讲！我才29岁！”

樱井揉了揉太阳穴，笔杆子一直保持运动的状态。他的声音自带一种磨砂状的质感，在疲态下产生，入耳抓人心。

“那也是快到大叔的年纪了哦，せん——せい？”二宫笑起来，漂亮的内双划出两抹下月牙。

成年人，不跟未成年的小鬼计较。樱井咬牙写字，一不小心把诊断书的纸张给划破了。

“せんせい是不是生气啦，fufufu……”

“没有！好吵啊你！”

3.

樱井有个不大愿意承认的事实，他对二宫是有私心的。

小朋友并不是第一眼就抓眼球的类型。文文弱弱，一米六几，和白皙细腻的肤色相称，整个人看上去有点营养不良；写作业或者打游戏的时候要有人在后背拍一下才会挺直腰板；哪怕经常见面，闲暇时期也不见得他有什么款式变化。

但二宫的双眼，让樱井时常分神。山里植被覆盖率高，养出来的眼睛沁出深水湖般的澄澈，拨得人心底能荡漾涟漪。瞳孔是焦糖色，眉眼间的一颦一簇，处处透着干净。

所以他偶尔深夜里辗转反侧，自己的专业知识和医术远远达不到不了能治愈这个病的水平。

小孩肯定很辛苦吧。樱井心里不是滋味。

起初他归结于二宫的年岁，这是职业习惯带给他的、发自内心的“关照”本能。在山里接诊的病患以中老年村民为主，能遇到一个几乎同辈的孩子，实属不易。

但，为了一个小鬼改变自己的生活习性，好像也没有这个必要。

二宫放学会途经一家叫“桂花楼”的中华餐馆，那家店的孩子相叶雅纪曾经和二宫同校。而二宫刚开始认识樱井医生那会儿，曾打包过一份店家的招牌菜——麻婆豆腐，用大把香菜提鲜的那种。

然后樱井一边在嘴边扇风，一边面目狰狞地把满口肥皂味的豆腐硬吞进去。

“せんせい？需要牛奶吗？”

二宫在得到肯定的回答后，忍不住笑出了声。

樱井任由他笑，捂着发疼的肚子疯狂告诉自己大人不跟小孩子计较。

不过小朋友也不笨，自从樱井因为麻婆豆腐肚子疼翘了半天班以后，二宫给樱井投喂的食物都不会有香菜，而且像是辣度什么的也会尽量避免。

乡民有国民医保，村民到诊所里看病是不用额外缴费的。不过，和其他村民一样，二宫来看病的时候都会捎好吃的，樱井刚开始觉得很不好意思，多少要推脱一下，或者在桌上抓一把东京寄来的奶糖给小朋友兜回家吃。

不过慢慢地，推脱的说辞都是那几套，奶糖也都送完了。而且跟小朋友相处起来蛮舒服，索性就全盘皆收啦。

诊室的病塌上有一张电脑桌。两个人见面的次数多了，会诊后二宫就猫着背，在病榻上写作业或者打打游戏，到了周末，如果看病的村民多，还会腾出手帮帮忙。

两个人岁数差了快一轮，能聊的话题其实并不算特别多。诊所里清闲了，两个人同一屋檐下各做各的，氛围却出奇和谐。偶尔除了吃，二宫也会被樱井医生揪起来爬山。

“せんせい，这里除了树就是树，你老这么走不腻吗？”

樱井已经尽可能放慢速度了，后面小鬼还是慢悠悠地，跟他差了一截。

“年纪轻轻的，走路就跟欧巴桑散步一样，我一个大叔走得都比你快！”

樱井把长袖拉到肘部，伸出手：“快来！我拉你上去。”

过一会儿，二宫的手附上去。他的手比樱井的小很多，肉肉的，樱井刚好可以把整只手包裹起来。再加上二宫是左撇子，樱井把他牵过来，这样樱井的位置刚好在靠近山崖的那一侧挡住危险，二宫在里侧。

等两个人不紧不慢地走到山顶，天色已经暗下来了。

两个人肩并肩，共坐在同一块岩石。樱井卸下双肩包，把脖子上的红围巾给二宫披上。等他拿啤酒和便当的时候，小孩大半张脸藏在围巾里，发出小猫般的笑声。

“喂，你怎么又笑了？”樱井单手叉腰，佯装生气状。

“フフ……せんせい的肩膀很像滑滑梯，居然还能背得起双肩包フフフ……”二宫从围巾里探出眼睛，盯得樱井心痒痒的。猫咪爪子划过脸庞，柔软触感直达内心深处。

趁樱井转身还在收拾，二宫偷偷地把围巾往鼻尖上凑了凑。和诊所里时常弥漫的酒精味不同，围巾隐隐透出线香熏过的味道，在体温的暖和下，气息也是暖而入心的。

跟せんせい一样，是安定的味道。二宫想着，咽喉部泛起一阵痒意，他松开围巾，捂嘴咳起来。

很快，手心里出现了一捧星屑，随晚风拂去，在半空中聚拢起来，开出了一朵白金色的花火。

樱井连忙过来，两只手把二宫的手心抚开，轻声问道：

“疼不疼？”

二宫刚想笑他紧张过头，这么多年不都这么过来的嘛。但无意中他透过樱井的那双漂亮的、明净的杏眼里，看到了自己的轮廓。

好清晰。

小小的烟花消失了，二宫的耳边传来烟火崩裂的巨响。

4.

上山的时候忘了带防护手套，手上蹭出深浅不一的灼伤。樱井用矿泉水简单处理了一下他的伤口，把小孩带回诊所以后，又用烫伤膏抹好。

“下次出门要带的东西还是要记得带哦……”

“知道了，翔ちゃん~”

“你叫我啥？”樱井皱了皱眉头，“没大没小，打你哦？”

“はい——せん——せい——”

5.

小朋友笑起来很犯规。

入冬了。小朋友在室外处理了今天吐出的星星，脚丫塞进被炉底下。和被炉一样，寿喜锅是寒冬的续命神器。樱井手脚匆忙地往锅里丢了一块黄油，煎开之后再把各类食材和浓汤宝倒进锅里。

两个人也分不出来煮得老不老、鲜不鲜。两双碗筷放桌上，樱井给自己开了啤酒，又给未成年的小朋友开了碳酸饮料，兴致就随着咕噜咕噜的汤锅和冉冉升起的热气闹腾起来。

二宫把大半的手缩进袖管里，眼神透亮，笑眯眯地，不说话。他缩着脖子，樱井把一片烧好的牛肉和豆腐丢进二宫碗里，皱了皱眉：

“很冷吗？”

“不冷不冷。”二宫嘴上答应着，却不自觉地轻轻点头。

樱井握住他的指尖，触感形同握住一块冰。又翻了翻二宫的衣服：最外层的长毛衣，两件薄料长T恤。——小朋友不疼惜自己，把樱井的心生生揪起一块，有点疼。

“按道理来说，nino的体质应该很防寒啊。”

“嗯……小时候是这样的，”二宫挠了挠后脑勺，“以前好多人叫我‘火娃’来着。”

小火娃变成大雪娃了。樱井叹了一口气，他起身，翻出衣柜里的厚棉袄，给小孩披上。樱井不常穿这件衣服，微凉的里层刮得二宫有些发痒，“fufufu”地笑出声来。

樱井本想说点什么，小朋友缩成一团，表情也皱成一团发笑的样子，不知道戳到了哪根筋。他咬了咬嘴唇，还是没忍住，笑出声来。

“フフフ……フフフフ……”

“ハハ……ハハハハハ……”

“せんせい你笑什么呀……フフ……哎呀好痒……”

“哈哈哈哈哈我也不知道，就……好想笑哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈”

“せんせい的笑声听起来好好笑哦フフフフ……不行肚子笑得好痛哦フフフフ……”

“哈哈哈哈哈你再说一遍？我要生气、要生气的哈哈哈哈哈哈哈……”

双重笑声在小小的宿舍里此起彼伏，笑到他们把大半的食材煮坨了才揉了揉肚子，继续清扫。

刷了碗以后，樱井本想把二宫送回家，一开门，裹挟着雪花的冷风把两个人逼退了回来。出于人生安全考虑，樱井盘算着要不要把小朋友留在这里过一夜。

他把手机递给二宫：“跟家人打个电话，就说在我这过一夜？”

“不用哦，谢谢せんせい。”二宫笑了笑，“我从初中开始就一个人生活了。”

啊，这样。樱井偏过头，把手机收进口袋里。

“不好意思啊，我不了解情况。”

“没事啊，せんせい连道歉都好可爱。”

小朋友眼神瞥向别处。从下颚线往下，他脖颈的线条凌厉而流畅，耳垂泛出的红传染到发梢那一处的肌肤，红成一片，把小朋友的真实想法暴露了。

等二宫冲了澡，他身上带有和樱井一样的沐浴露香味。可能二宫用的量会更多，热水蒸腾后，蜜桃味沐浴露生发出蜜糖才有的甜，入口即化。

“nino应该没怎么出山吧？除了上学的时候？”樱井给自己泡了一杯玉米须茶，又给小朋友温了一杯脱脂奶，递给他。

“嗯……过年的时候会和家人团聚一下，大部分时间都在村里。”二宫扶住马克杯，牛奶在他的猫唇上沿画了一道白胡子。

樱井大学暑假的时候曾经独自一人游历阿苏市，那也是一片山野隐匿的乡镇。

有一天，他去阿苏神社祈福后，误打误撞走进一家甜品店。店内的特色是桃子蛋糕，也是当地的夏季限定。整块桃肉附着在蛋糕上面，小勺切开，奶油裹挟着冰凉的蛋糕，是刚刚好的清甜。

味蕾是有记忆的。小朋友散发的味道又勾起记忆力桃子蛋糕的模样。他寻思着，等以后有机会，一定要带小朋友去吃桃子蛋糕。

等等，夏天……机会……？

抬头看看钟表，时候不早了。再看看小朋友，他把牛奶喝完以后杯子搁一边，戴起耳机打游戏。樱井把他的游戏机抢过来，三两下把小朋友赶去洗手间刷牙准备睡觉。

入夜。

樱井被热醒，自己身上平白无故多了两层棉被。他擦了一把身上的汗，往身侧一捞，摸到一个团团。起身看：

二宫冷得浑身发抖，两只胳膊护住膝盖，浑身上下就像窝在壳里。樱井把堆到自己身上的棉被给小朋友盖上，被他一脚踹开，两只手很诡异地举在半空中。

樱井把两条细胳膊摁下去，二宫的两只手又抻直，樱井再碰一下，他开始剧烈地挣扎起来，这次是拳脚并用，耗尽全身力气砸向樱井。一边打，嘴里絮絮叨叨着什么，樱井听不清。

拳头打在身上，痛是真的痛。但心理领域的问题是樱井的专业盲区，他只好耐着性子把小孩拉进怀里，用有力的拥抱和贴在耳畔的安慰让他能好受一些。

“nino?nino?”

“不怕，在这里，你是安全的。”

“没事了，nino,没事了……”

可能是拳打脚踢耗费体力，也可能是樱井的土方法起了效果。睡梦中的二宫瘫在樱井怀里，大口大口抽着气，挂着满脸冷汗窝在樱井的脖颈处。樱井默默给他顺气，等呼吸平稳了想把小朋友放回去掖好被子睡。但中途小朋友一直不松手，樱井调了调胳膊缠住自己的角度，索性把他抱紧自己被窝里，过了一夜。

第二天，樱井有些不放心小朋友，想试探性地问他要不要搬到自己宿舍这里，半夜梦魇了好歹有个照应，但等到小朋友笑眯眯地离开诊所，他都没问出口。

二宫踏出诊所的那一刻收敛了笑容。锤了锤心口处，五脏六腑纠缠在一起，蔓延而出的，是以往未曾有过的酸疼感。

6.

春天刚来，樱井接到了来自东京的电话。这个夏天结束之后，他就可以回东京。工作地点是樱井大学医学部的直系医院，待遇和同年龄段的医生相比，属于中上水平。重点是，能去到那里工作，对于樱井而言，会拥有更加坦荡的未来。

“在那个鸟不拉粪的地方呆着，不浪费你的才学吗？”

等樱井挂断电话，抬手看了眼手表，寻思着小朋友今天怎么还没到。

而听到了所有对话的二宫，靠在离会诊室门口一侧。喉头涌起颗粒感，小声咳了几下，摊开手心一看，小星星快速地褪色、变黑，停留在手里的，是可怖的碳化碎屑。

7.

夏天来了，小朋友却裹上了厚厚的口罩，短袖白T下面还加上一层黑色的防晒袖套。樱井很疑惑，但他只能靠自己诊断的蛛丝马迹来判断小孩目前的情况。

按道理来说，他是必定、也必须回东京的，只是他放不下自己的小病号。小孩的一颦一笑形同一种无法查知的慢性病症，如影随形，深骨入髓。

像小孩这种年龄段的年轻人，应该会很排斥几近大叔的自己吧？樱井双手抱肘，苦恼就这样生发起来。

像せんせい这样立派的医生，如果我去坦诚自己的真实想法，会不会吐槽一通再把自己捻回家里学习？二宫也很苦恼。

真的，很苦恼啊。两个人的脑电波隔空同频，叹了一口气。

随着暑假的到来，花火大会也要筹办起来了。今年的排练时间比任何时候都紧凑，花火大会有媒体入驻直播，预计客流量也必定会比去年多更多。二宫每年要负责烟火表演部分，他现在开始忙活起来，渐渐地也抽不开时间去诊所了。

花火的种类、出场的时间以及转场方式每天都有变化。短短两天时间，二宫的嗓子已经哑得讲不出话，因为大量星火的涌出，咽喉和肺部从早疼到晚，防护手套也烧坏了好几副。每天排演一结束，二宫还要头昏脑胀地听后勤工作人员复盘。

在正式表演前的最后一个夜晚，二宫基本上已经熟记了每一种烟花的形态和出场时间。所以他收起图纸，自己掐着秒数把小星星捧在手心，挥洒入黑夜里。

一切进行得好好的，直到樱井出现在展区，在和二宫刚好对视的位置。

二宫皱起眉，喉咙被灼热和异物感堵得难受，顾不上换新手套，开始一阵猛咳起来。但摊开手心一看，除了零星几块冒烟的石子儿，什么都没有。

夜空因为烟花的缺席，回归到深不可测的黑。

他哑火了。

8.

好在，他平时有储蓄小星星的习惯。 若是遇到像今天这样的突发状况，这些备用的小星星可以放置在装备里，人工制作烟花。

“二宫君没事吧？不要给自己太大的压力哦。”

后勤部的前野阿姨给二宫加油打劲，刚才他因为意外事故已经被叔叔们痛批了一顿，整个人颓得不行。 

没事的。二宫沙着嗓子道谢，然后，在临走时提了一瓶冰水，一边走，一边咕咚咕咚地大口喝起水来。

水喝到一半，樱井抢了二宫的水瓶:

“为什么这几天不来了？这样糟蹋自己的身体很好玩吗？”

二宫低下头，嗓子痛得没办法正常发声，只好用气声轻轻回应到:

“反正せんせい要回东京了，多一个少一个我也是没关系的吧。”

“别说せんせい，哪怕是世界上医术最高明的人，也不一定能治好我。”

“我天生就是怪胎，哪里值得别人花太多力气关注呢。”

二宫为自己感到不争气，眼角沁出一些泪珠，他侧过头，快速用指节揩去。

很快地，他被收入到温暖而有力的怀抱里。

“谁说的？”

樱井的声音沉稳而温柔，无意中敲裂了二宫伤痛深处，附着的最后一层薄冰。

“但是……”

“但是……我喜欢せんせい，而せんせい怎么可能会喜欢我呢？不是医患之间的喜欢、不是前后辈之间的喜欢、也不是家人或者朋友之间的那种喜欢。”

二宫的大脑泛起白，他提前预知了自己必定会迎来最不想看到的那个结果。这不仅仅是年龄之间的超越，从出身、社会经历，甚至人生的走向，他们注定是两条以银河为界的平行线。

茕茕孑立至今，他渴求稳定而纯净的相互依靠，太期待这份美好的开始，也太害怕因为人心的日渐显露，让这份美好仓促收尾、无疾而终。

二宫和也把这一切都搞砸了，他想。

空气凝固了好一会儿，很快，樱井轻轻俯身，将丰润双唇贴附在二宫的嘴角:

“我也是哦。”

“我喜欢小和，不是医患之间的喜欢、不是前后辈之间的喜欢、也不是家人或者朋友之间的那种喜欢。”

“所以，我想等你长大。”

9.

花火大会的展演全程，樱井在身后默默地陪二宫工作。等展演圆满结束，山里起了风，樱井便把随身带的薄风衣披在二宫身上，背回诊所里，好好修养了一段时间。

到了秋天入学，二宫也步入了高三。樱井在开学第一天亲自送二宫上学，也顺道回了东京，开始他忙碌的新生活。

分别的时间并不是很长，二宫独自乘坐新干线去东京参加大学入学考试。等高中毕业之后，他带着舞台设计专业的录取通知书，只身赶往东京。

一下车，在如山的人海里，樱井和他的红围巾没入二宫的眼中。

他朝那个方向跋涉而行，视线因水汽的聚拢而模糊起来，没入视野中的，只剩下流动的光影。双腿就像灌了铅，每走一步，从心底泛起的念想和爱恋就重了好几分。

樱井比二宫先到一步，他的鬓角修短了，五官的轮廓更加深邃了些，杏眼因为笑意，眼角折出细密、规律的眼纹。

樱井抵住小朋友的额头，温热的大手抚摸着他的脸庞。拇指顺着卧蚕的方向刮去泪水，他轻声道:

“小和，谢谢你走进我的生命里。”

小和用鼻尖蹭了蹭樱井的，颤抖着，用猫唇贴附上樱井的唇，青涩地回应他的话。

作为回礼，樱井用更加老练的技艺双唇交叠，从小心试探，到爱意开闸后由浅至深的拥吻。

唇齿相交，破碎的字节融入冷风中。不过，他们都听到了。

是声音坚定而清晰的:

“我爱你。”

我用尽我的一切，奔向拥有你的未来。

未来已来。

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢川宝在6.22的梗源，我超级无敌喜欢qwq然后我摸到现在才写完(dbq！)
> 
> 但……其实我写的时候哭了很久。
> 
> 这种感觉在昨天收到生日祝福之后就更明显了，明明是很沙雕的故事，就是感觉每一个字摸完，感觉下一秒就没办法再摸的“分离”。
> 
> 在昨天尤其明显。从昨天开始进入20代，就跟我自己描述的“horrible 20”一样，昨天的国内国际新闻让我怀疑自己是个大写的瘟神。
> 
> 还好有磁啊，还好有gn们，作为一个学说话的人发现自己好像摸文字也没有那么差。
> 
> 谢谢你们的存在，我真的好开心。
> 
> 其实还有一些话的，等我先哭一会，冷静了，再慢慢说。
> 
> 感谢你看到这里️️❤️💛


End file.
